Virtual
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "Kalian sadar tidak, kalau akhir-akhir ini Karma lebih sayang pada ponselnya sendiri?"/"Siapa juga yang tidak sayang pada ponsel keluaran paling baru dan paling canggih?"/ RnR? [Karunagi. T karena saya parno. Edited/added]


_**Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu NOT mine, I'm just borrowing the characters**_

 _ **Warns: Possibly OOCs, AU, typos, Implisit Karunagi.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Karma Akabane tidak pernah terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya kemajuan teknologi. Bukan berarti ia ketinggalan zaman atau semacamnya. Ia hanya sekedar tahu saja. Misalnya dia tahu kalau perusahaan Orange mengeluarkan _i-phone_ terbaru dengan fitur handphone yang bisa ditekuk, atau perusahaan Sumsang mengeluarkan laptop yang bisa dilipat menjadi kecil. Ia tahu, tapi tidak tertarik.

Maka saat orang tuanya memberinya _i-phone_ Orange keluaran terbaru yang katanya super _modern_ dan katanya (lagi) merupakan produk spesial yang hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke-lima belas-nya, Karma sama sekali tidak terkesan. Memangnya apa yang spesial dari _i-phone_ di tangannya ini? Kenapa teman-temannya di kelas E menunjukkan reaksi yang luar biasa rusuh saat ia menunjukkan _i-phone_ ini? Toh ini kan _handphone_ juga. Fungsinya sama dengan yang lain; untuk mengirim pesan, _e-mail_ , menelpon, dan internetan. Kalau begitu kan ponsel jadul merek Nakio juga bisa kan.

Apalagi saat pertama kali dinyalakan, ponsel barunya itu sudah memintanya mengisi semacam formulir mirip akte kelahiran. Ah dengan tambahan hewan kesukaan, makanan kesukaan, nama bayi yang disukai (hah?) dan berbagai hal tidak berguna lainnya. Kalau begini rasa tertarik Karma dengan ponselnya langsung berkurang drastis.

.

.

"Tuan, harap isi formulir yang Nagisa tunjukkan sebelumnya."

Dua puluh empat jam Karma diamkan ponsel itu di atas kasur, dan siang ini, Karma menoleh saat ia mendengar suara yang (lumayan) imut berbicara—dari ponselnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, sebelum ia mengambil ponsel baru tersebut dan melihat layarnya. Kali ini bukan formulir yang muncul, tapi wajah seorang pemuda (atau gadis?) bersurai biru yang dikuncir dua, menatap datar ke arahnya dengan manik biru senada. Ia memakai kemeja putih, rompi hitam, dan dasi hitam. Bawahannya Karma tidak tahu—karena gambarnya hanya sampai torso.

"Heee," Apa, ternyata kemajuan teknologi sudah bisa menyaingi film _sci-fi_ , sekarang? "Kau ini ponselku?"

"Benar. Tolong Tuan isi formulir yang sudah Nagisa tunjukkan sebelumnya."

"Nagisa?"

Gambar di ponsel itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Itu namaku."

Rasa tertariknya kembali meningkat. Ponsel berbicara dengan gambar dan suara yang lumayan imut, kenapa tidak?

.

.

Karma menopang dagu, melihat sekilas ke dalam hiruk pikuk orang yang sibuk berdoa dan bernyanyi di dalam gereja, sebelum ia menyalakan ponselnya.

"Nagisa, apa kau percaya pada Tuhan?"

"Kepercayaanku sebagai program di dalam wadah silikon berbeda denganmu yang memiliki roh, Karma-kun."

.

.

Sebenarnya, Karma cukup senang karena ponselnya sepertinya memiliki kepribadian sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya sibuk dan jarang pulang kerumah dan tidak ada _maid_ yang tahan kerja selama seminggu lebih di rumahnya, Karma tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Karma-kun, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat satu jam. Segeralah makan sebelum asam lambung dalam perutmu mengikis dinding lambung dan menyebabkan infeksi."

Yah, walau tingkat cerewet Nagisa itu melebihi manusia biasa. Rasanya Karma jadi agak menyesal karena sempat mengisi formulir itu dengan (cukup) mendetail. Ponselnya itu sudah lima kali menyuruhnya makan dalam satu jam terakhir ini.

.

.

"Maehara, tunjukkan aku jadwal film yang main di bioskop sekarang."

Gambar wajah 'Nagisa' di ponselnya tampak mengernyit halus.

"Siapa Maehara?"

Karma menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya saat ia sedang mengerjai orang lain.

" _Oops_. Maksudku Nagisa."

"Siapa Maehara?"

"Tunjukkan saja jadwalnya padaku."

"Tanyakan saja jadwalnya pada Maehara, Karma-kun."

Karma tertawa lepas. Sejak kapan ponsel bisa merasa cemburu? Tapi, wajah si ponsel yang datar tapi kentara dengan rasa tidak suka itu ternyata lumayan imut juga.

.

.

"Nagisa, buatkan aku _sandwich_."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya resepnya."

"Kalau begitu cari."

Layar ponsel yang tadinya menunjukkan wajah Nagisa berganti menjadi jam pasir. Pasir-pasir biru jatuh, menghitung mundur, dan Karma mengedikkan bahunya sebelum ia melempar ponsel itu ke kasurnya. Heh, dia juga tahu ponsel tidak bisa membuat _sandwich_ , dan tadi itu dia hanya iseng.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel rumahnya berbunyi dan seorang petugas _delivery service_ berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, mengaku mengantarkan _sandwich_ pesanan Akabane Karma. Karma mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung, sebelum mengambil _sandwich_ tersebut, membayar dengan (agak) tidak ikhlas, mengerjai si petugas yang meminta tips dengan mencolok lubang hidungnya menggunakan wasabi, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dengan tenang.

"Aku menemukan beberapa resep _sandwich_ dan resep _sandwich_ dengan penikmat paling banyak kebetulan adalah _sandwich_ dari restoran dekat disini. Jadi aku memesan beberapa untukmu. Bagaimana _sandwich_ nya, Karma-kun?"

.

.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu membacakan haiku buatanmu sendiri."

Nagisa di layarnya berkedip sekali.

"Akan kucoba  
Meski aku akan beritahu  
Di luar hujan."

Karma menyunggingkan senyum tertarik.

.

.

" _Naa_ , Kayano,"

Kayano menoleh ke belakang, manik hijau menatap Karma yang tersenyum dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya? Kenapa, Karma?"

"Bukankah tadi ponselku ada di atas meja?" Karma menunjuk mejanya sendiri, manik emas menatap Kayano, menunggu jawaban.

"Oooh. Tadi Terasaka dan Itona mengambilnya, katanya mau mengecek beberapa hal. Eh, bukannya—"

Kalimat gadis bersurai hijau itu terhenti saat ia melihat Karma sudah melesat pergi dan meninggalkan pintu kelas yang didobrak terbuka.

"—mereka sudah meminta izin? Eh—? Jadi belum?!"

Bersyukurlah karena Kayano cepat tanggap, ia berhasil membawa Isogai dan beberapa anak laki-laki kelas E untuk segera mencari Karma. Kalau tidak, mungkin Terasaka dan Itona sudah masuk rumah sakit karena amukan Karma.

.

.

"Nagisa."

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Karma-kun sedang sedih?"

Karma tidak menjawab walau manik emasnya masih terpaku menatap wajah seorang pemuda bersurai biru di ponselnya. Tatapannya itu, berbeda dari biasanya; tampak lebih sayu, dan sepertinya Nagisapun menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Karma-kun ingin menangis. Layar aluminosilikat-ku tahan terhadap air mata."

Karma terkekeh setengah hati.

.

.

"Hei, kalian sadar tidak, akhir-akhir ini Karma jadi lebih sayang _handphone_ -nya?"

Maehara memulai arisan kelas hari itu. Di waktu istirahat siang, dengan objek utama pembicaraan arisan tersebut tentu saja tidak ada di dalam kelas.

"Kalau punya ponsel paling baru dan paling mahal, siapa juga yang tidak sayang?" Sugino berkata, setelah menyeruput susu kotak di tangannya. Ia mengernyit bingung pada Maehara.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Jawab Maehara, "Kalian sendiri kan tahu kalau Karma paling tidak sayang sama ponsel sendiri. Kalau ponsel itu tidak rusak setelah dipakai sebagai senjata untuk berantem, ya ponsel itu rusak karena dipakai untuk dilempar ke kepala orang lain, kan? Lagipula memang kapan Karma punya ponsel jadul? Ponsel miliknya kan selalu yang keluaran terbaru!"

Kerumunan laki-laki dan beberapa perempuan yang ikut arisan hari itu terdiam. Benar juga. Kalau diingat-ingat, Karma itu sering sekali ganti ponsel karena alasan yang aneh-aneh atau bikin gemas, sampai dibilang tidak sayang uang oleh hampir seluruh penghuni kelas E.

"Aku juga penasaran, sebenarnya." Kanzaki berkata, menarik perhatian yang lainnya. "Aku sering melihatnya diam dan hanya menatap layar ponselnya sendiri. Kenapa, ya?"

"Hee, benar juga. Kira-kira kenapa, ya?"

Seluruh pasang mata milik tim arisan hari itu membelalakkan matanya, _horror_ sekaligus _sweatdrop_ , saat melihat Karma tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di antara Sugino dan Kanzaki.

"Nah, tuh, mumpung ada orangnya, tanya aja." Ujar Isogai, mencairkan suasana yang sempat menjadi tegang sesaat. "Jadi, kenapa Karma? Kami penasaran."

Karma menggumamkan 'hmmm' sejenak, menyunggingkan senyum khasnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku menemukan malaikat di dalam ponselku."

 _?!_

.

.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik, sistem pemerintahan republik atau demokrat?"

"Aku merasa tidak pantas memilih pada sistem pemerintahan yang diterapkan di bumi, Karma-kun."

Apa, ponselnya merasa kalau dia itu alien, sekarang? Alien imut, mungkin iya.

.

.

"Nagisa, apa kau tau _Inception_?"

"Inception adalah masuk ke dalam mimpi di dalam mimpi di dalam mimpi di dalam mimpi mengenai mimpi yang lain. Aku mengantuk."

Wajah animasi Nagisa di layar ponsel Karma tampak menutup matanya sebelum gambar wajahnya digantikan oleh gambar poster film ' _Inception'_ lengkap dengan keterangan film dan review berbagai kritikus film di bawahnya.

.

.

"Nagisa, coba bicara kotor padaku."

Nagisa sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Tanah. Humus. Debu. Kotoran."

Karma tidak pernah berpikir kalau ponselnya ternyata bisa sepolos ini.

.

.

"Menurutmu apa arti kehidupan, Nagisa?"

"Mungkin Karma-kun harus bertanya pada Nietzsche."

Layarnya berubah menjadi halaman wikipedia berjudul 'Friedrich Nietzsche.' Manik emas membaca paragraf pertama dan mendengus geli. Apakah ponselnya menyuruhnya menjadi atheis, sekarang?

.

.

"Nagisa, aku ingin mengirim _e-mail_."

Nagisa mengernyit pada Karma.

"Maaf, Karma-kun, tapi penggunaan ponsel di dalam teater bioskop saat film sedang bermain itu dilarang. Tolong taati peraturan yang ada."

Setelah itu si ponsel mematikan dirinya sendiri, membuat Karma gondok setengah mati.

.

.

"Karma-kun ingin melihat rambutku digerai?"

Nagisa mengerjap sekali, lalu mengernyit.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Karma-kun. Rambut adalah bagian tubuh pada makhluk hidup. Aku tidak punya rambut."

"Heee, jadi tidak bisa? Sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir ponsel ini lebih canggih dari itu."

Nagisa tampak terdiam sejenak. Gambar di layar ponsel Karma kembali berubah menjadi jam pasir, dengan pasir-pasir biru turun ke bawah dalam hitungan mundur. Satu menit berlalu dan Karma hendak meninggalkan ponselnya, ketika gambar Nagisa muncul lagi ponselnya. Kali ini, surai biru itu tergerai sampai bahu.

"Apa ini sesuai dengan permintaan Karma-kun?"

Karma tersenyum puas.

"Karma-kun, tolong hapus _screenshoot_ yang tadi."

.

.

"Kapan tanggal ulang tahunmu, Nagisa?"

"Hanya makhluk hidup yang memiliki tanggal ulang tahun, Karma-kun. Aku mulai dioperasikan sejak tanggal 20 juli 20xx."

Mungkin ada baiknya kalau Karma membawa Nagisa untuk _upgrade_ tanggal dua puluh juli nanti.

.

.

"Karma, aku pinjam ponselmu untuk mencari materi kelompok kita sebentar." Maehara berkata, sebelum mengambil ponsel Karma.

Karma bergumam sebagai balasannya, karena kedua maniknya fokus dengan PSP dan game di tangannya. Setengah jam kemudian Karma kembali duduk di kursinya, mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan baru saja akan meminta Nagisa mencarikan materi tugas sosiologinya, saat ia menangkap bar baterai ponselnya merah dan wajah Nagisa tampak lesu.

"Maafkan aku, Karma-kun, aku sudah lelah. Izinkan aku tidur sebentar."

Belum sempat Karma menjawab, ponselnya itu mati, dan tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi. Baterai-nya benar-benar habis.

Terasaka dan Sugino harus mati-matian menahan Karma agar ia tidak mencekik Maehara dan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Nagisa."

"Ya, Karma-kun?"

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuh orang."

Karma tertawa hambar, membuat si ponsel membelalakkan manik birunya sedikit.

"Aku menemukan beberapa Rumah Sakit Jiwa di kota ini, dan salah satunya cukup dekat dari sini. Mungkin Karma-kun harus mengunjungi Rumah Sakit tersebut."

Layar ponselnya lalu menunjukkan gambar Rumah Sakit Jiwa lengkap dengan keterangannya. Kalau saja Karma tidak ingat kalau Nagisa itu cukup penting baginya, mungkin ia sudah melempar ponselnya itu ke sungai.

.

.

"Halo, Nagisa."

"Selamat pagi, Karma-kun. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, apa kau ingat?"

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang manik biru itu terlihat berbinar sedikit?

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Selamat ulang tahun, Nagisa. Sekarang, matikan dirimu sendiri sampai aku menyalakanmu lagi."

Nagisa sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Terima kasih, Karma-kun."

Wajah Nagisa di layar ponselnya tersenyum tipis sebelum layar itu mati, lalu beberapa detik kemudian bergetar, tanda bahwa ponselnya sudah benar-benar mati sekarang. Senyum di wajah Karma tersungging. Nah, karena ponselnya ini spesial, haruskah ia langsung pergi ke perusahaan Orange untuk meminta _upgrade_?

.

.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Nagisa?"

Nagisa terdiam. Lalu mengerjap.

"Lebih ringan. Sekaligus penuh. Karma-kun, kau melakukan _upgrade_ padaku?"

Karma tersenyum.

"Keren, kan? Sekarang aku bisa melakukan ini," Karma menyentuh sebuah icon kecil di pojok kanan atas ponselnya, lalu menyeret sebuah kuping kucing dari sana, dan melepasnya tepat di atas kepala Nagisa. Saat ini, Nagisa mengenakan kuping kucing di atas kepalanya.

"Karma-kun, ini untuk apa?"

Karma terkekeh halus.

"Tolong hapus _screenshoot_ yang barusan, Karma-kun."

Nah, sekarang saatnya mencoba fitur kuping hewan yang lain. Sekalian baju juga, deh. Dia sudah membayar Itona dengan harga yang cukup mahal untuk _upgrade_ tadi. Sayang kalau fitur yang ada tidak dicoba semua.

Oh lihat, ada baju _maid_.

.

.

"Hei Nagisa, kalau semua _screenshoot_ gambarmu ini kujual, kira-kira dapat berapa, ya?"

"Itu termasuk tindakan yang melanggar hak cipta, Karma-kun. Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Dan juga, aku tidak berpikir bahwa menjadikanku peka terhadap sentuhan dan fitur yang ada membuatku tidak nyaman."

Karma mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pipi Nagisa di layarnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sementara Nagisa menutup sebelah matanya, tampak tidak terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"Menekan-nekan pipi orang lain tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, Karma-kun."

.

.

"Nagisa, aku mencintaimu."

Wajah di layar ponselnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"'Cinta' adalah emosi yang sangat kuat, Karma-kun. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi sebagai makhluk hidup kurasa kau harus mencintai lawan jenismu juga dan melanjutkan garis DNA-mu."

Karma hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

Halo semua \o/  
Saya masih bingung sebenernya ini apaan hahahaha cuma terinspirasi dari post 9gag, screenshoot percakapan agak ngaco orang-orang sama Siri. Anyway, feedback berupa fav/follow/review sangat diapresiasi. Selamat puasa/saur/buka guys!


End file.
